Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are related to the field of integrated circuit implementation, and more particularly to the implementation of media processors.
Description of the Related Art
Computing systems may include a graphics or media processor for handling various tasks associated with processing media content, such as, for example, videos, games, or animated renderings. Some computing systems may include multiple media processors for performing media tasks with each processor performing a specific task or performing tasks for a portion of an image to be displayed. In such systems, a main application processor may be used to issue commands to each of the multiple media processors and to transfer data related to images from one media processor to another.
To manage multiple media processors, the main application processor may wait for one media processor to complete a first task associated with an image to be displayed. Then the main processor may transfer data from that media processor to another media processor along with a command to perform a next task associated with the image. The task of managing the media processors may cause the application processor to remain active at times when it could otherwise be placed into a reduced power mode, or the application processor may become less responsive due to latencies incurred while switching between managing media processors and managing other applications.